A Mate To Zeref
by RamiH101
Summary: Rami Heartfillia is Lucy Heartfillia's long lost sister and was raised by the dragon queen Mareadina. She was taught Elemental slayer magic, Celestial slayer magic, and a magic that only Mareadina, Zeref, and Acnologia know about. Rami joined the guild Sabertooth after being found in the woods by Master Jeimma, only befriending Sting, Rogue, and their exceeds. More will be reveled.


(The beginning starts at the time Mareadina leaves Rami, plus it's Rami' pov)

I ran as fast as my little legs can carry me, which isn't that far. With tears streaming down my face, I scream out Mareadina,  
"Mareadina!"

"Mareadina!"

"Mummy come back!"

"Marea-"  
I bump into a man tall, scary looking man with a white beard and black eyes. Looking up with tears still in my eyes, I ask the man who he is,  
"W-who are you?"  
The man looks down at me, scoffs, then looks back up. Annoyed, I tug on his tunic,  
"Mister, it's very rude to ignore someone"  
He looks down at me again,  
"Little girl, why don't you go and run along home"  
I scrunch my eyebrows together in anger,  
"Well you see mister, I don't have a home!"  
"Why not"  
"Because Mareadina was my home!"  
He lifts an eyebrow,  
"Mareadina?"  
"Yea! My mum Mareadina the dragon queen!"  
His eyes widen, he then squats down to my height,  
"Why don't you come with me and join my guild, Sabertooth?"  
I smile brightly,  
"Really?!"  
He nods his head.

~~~~~~~10 years later (by the way Rami is 17)~~~~~~~~

I sigh deeply. _God, where is Sting and Rogue?_  
As If my prayers were answered Sting and Rogue come bursting in through the doors, Frosch and Lector following. They walk over to me, Sting with a smile on his face,  
"What's up Rami?"  
"The sky."  
In my peripheral vision, I notice Rogue crack a smile.  
"Besides that"  
"Well, considering you guys are my only friends in this whole entire guild, left me for 3 months, don't have an exceed like you guys, and the fact that rent is coming up soon and I have no money to pay for it because I can't go on missions without you. Just swell!"  
Both of them look at me with blank expressions, that is, till master comes out of his office,  
"Sabertooth's! I bring you news!"  
"Fairy Tail's strongest has gone missing for 7 years, in which made us the strongest guild because of that, but besides that, in resent timing, there is news that they have just returned. Declaring that they will become the strongest guild again, by joining the Grand Magic Games!"  
" But we won't let them will we?"  
We all scream no, accept me,  
"I thoughts so"  
He walks back into his office with a smile on. Then Sting throws his arm over my shoulders, a big smile on his face,  
"Did you hear Rami? We get to actually have a real competition!"  
"Mhmm"  
Frosch climbs into my lap,  
"Frosch wants to know why Rami isn't happy like she usually is?"  
I softly smile at Frosch,  
"Because Rami is sick and tired of having to have Sting and Rogue on every mission she has"  
Sting turns me to face him,  
"Are you saying you don't want us to go on any mission with you anymore?"  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to say!"  
I see Sting get a hurt look in his eyes,  
"I'm not saying I don't like you guys, I'm just saying that I can handle myself"  
"Are you sure? I mean, after that incident that happened on the last mission you took alone-"  
"THAT WAS JUST ONE TIME!"  
Sting goes silent. So does Frosch. And most likely everyone in the guild. Your probably wondering why.  
Well, you see here, I never yell at Sting. NEVER.  
So seeing me yell at Sting is a big deal.  
I feel tears gather up in my eyes, Sting's eyes widen. I get up off my stool, and stomp out of the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit under a sakura tree, crying silently, thinking about the memories I have about the incident that happened 3 years ago.

~~~3 years ago~~~~~~~~  
I cheer loudly, for this is the first mission I get to go on alone. Walking out of the guild with a big smile on my cheery face.  
My mission was to capture a bandit named Draloem Barltem.

~~~~time skip~~~~

I get to the small village after 3 hours of walking and riding 2 trains.  
I go to the adress written on the back of the sheet, and knock on the door 3 times. An elderly lady answers,  
"Well hello! Who are you?"  
"I'm Rami from Sabertooth, I am here to take care of a bandit named Draloem Barltem?"  
The elder woman covers my mouth with her hand, I widen my eyes at the action.  
"Don't say his name out loud! Saying his name is like hanging a bright neon arrow over you and yelling come and kill me now!"  
I remove her hand from my mouth and nod my head in understanding,  
"Well can you at least tell me what magic he uses?"  
"He, who shall not be named, uses forbidden dark magic"  
I nod my head again, bid my goodbyes, and head on my way towards the hide out of Draloem Barltem.

~~~time skip (again)~~~~~~~~

I peek my head from behind a rock, seeing as the black silhouette is the man known as Draloem Barltem. I try to get a better look at him, but accidentally my hand slips from the rock and I fall face first. I feel myself get picked up by the back of my shirt, I look up at a man with bright green eyes and dark black hair. I struggle in his hold,  
"So your what they send to defeat me? A weak little girl?"  
"I'm not weak!"  
"Mmmm?"  
I feel something run through me, then only to scream out in pain as I feel as if my arms and legs are being burnt off. He smiles at my pain, I struggle more, trying to at least get out of his grip.  
Instead of me getting out of his grip, he throws me into a tree with brute force. I cough out blood from the impact, then getting up into a stance,  
"ELEMENTAL DRAGON ROAR!"  
I watch as dirt, water, air, and fire gather up into a ball, then shoot themselves at the man infront of me. I smile victoriously when he lands on the ground with a thud. He gets up with a psychotic look on his face,  
"Such a strong magic from such a small little girl"  
"I'm not small!"  
He lounges himself at me, hands outstretched. I dodge from his grasp and land in another stance,  
"CELESTIAL DRAGON SWORD OF KEYS!"  
A golden light appears then disappears, leaving a golden sword in the shape of a key.  
"I call upon the power of Leo!"  
The zodiac sign for Leo appears on the key, then a golden light engulfs me. When it vanishes, I am left with orange spiky hair, black suit and tie, and sunglasses. Draloem smile wider at this,  
"So many surprises!"  
He brings his hand forward, aiming it at me,  
"Dark Abyss"  
A dark aura emits from his hand and crawls it's way over to me, I scream in agony when black tentacles wrap themselves around my ankles and wrists. Draloem slowly walks up to me with a sadistic smile on his face,  
"Such a stronge little girl..."  
I feel the tentacles tighten.  
"It's terrible that I have to make you kill you"  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH"  
I scream, feeling all the dark enmity flow through my veins. It feels as if someone is trying to melt you from the inside, and let me tell you, IT HURTS! I close my eyes tightly, screaming loudly. I start to feel something gather from somewhere inside me, I don't know what, but it was there. I don't know what happened next, but I wake up to see a burning village and a Draloem Barltem torn to pieces.

~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel the tears stream down my face faster then before, I put my head in my knees crying out loud.

_What happened back then?_


End file.
